


【包托/杰托】倾慕

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯没车！自己注意避雷
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 5





	【包托/杰托】倾慕

*

“谢谢你的指证。如果还有什么问题，我们会再联络你。”

费尔南多摆出他最职业的笑容，向他们战战兢兢的目击证人示意离开。技术上这并不是一个很难的案子，嫌疑人已经基本锁定，缉拿归案只是时间问题，只是死前的种种现象被怀疑与MI6一直追踪的邪教团伙有一些若有若无的关系。

户外的第一现场被警示带拦起，尸体已经被运走，只有地上喷溅状的血迹显示着曾经发生过怎样的事情。一旁的警员们盯着他们的方向窃窃私语着什么，费尔南多猜那些话里百分之八十是关于他看上去有多么资历不足。

他只有23岁，柔顺的长金发和浅淡的雀斑让他看上去比这个年龄还要更年轻些，但射击与体术的成绩足以让部门中的其他特工十分信服。即使除去这些，在成为一名正式的特工前，他的实战经验也比得上大部分同行了。所有人都认为这位年轻的特工拥有骄傲的资本，甚至他加入杰拉德手下的小队之前，一些特工已经秘密下注他们会在什么时候爆出不和的传闻——然而事实远非如此。

相反地，费尔南多很喜欢他。他试着说服自己，这只是那种对经验丰富的前辈应有的敬佩罢了。毕竟谁会不喜欢杰拉德呢？他永远为了任务尽心尽力，对同组的后辈也关照有加，而且他还有漂亮的蓝眼睛。

耳机里传来军需官的提示，是时候去找下一位和死者相关的人了。费尔南多叹了口气，再一次把耳机那边的人想象成那个令人安心的声线。他走向一旁的车子，驶向下一个地址。伤愈后第一场任务没什么难度的，这让他感到无聊，默西赛德郡常见的阳光天气也没让他的心情好上更多。

比起旁敲侧击的询问，他对应对那些拒不开口的俘虏时的拷问更在行一些。在让可能的嫌疑人开口的方面，杰拉德拥有他难以企及的能力。年长些的英格兰人只需要用他平稳的声音，加上某种可能是——费尔南多愿意这样称呼，“令人本能信服的领导力”，以及那十足安心感的微笑，就可以在比较平稳轻松的气氛下得到他们所需要的大部分信息。

他是头儿，或者老大，那些关照无非是前辈对后辈的普通照料，费尔南多认为自己不应该去想些别的。即使他有意无意地在每次任务结束后去向杰拉德要求点什么，而对方也自然而然地答应了他——那也只是他出于礼节、或者是觉得他是个菜鸟而不好拒绝而已。

但费尔南多又想起那只冰淇淋，和那只把冰淇淋递到自己手上的人漂亮的蓝眼睛。年轻特工的心脏揪成一团。他无意识地捏着自己的袖扣，期待这个案子能快点过去。

说实话，那次的案子并不算很大的挑战，费尔南多刚被调到杰拉德手下没多久，而那时还是两个人第一次共同出任务。虽然在报告上交的时候看老大的脸色是一回事，但是在任务里、两个人货真价实地并肩作战就完全是另一回事了。

费尔南多感到非常紧张。

他毫无意义地把开枪的动作在脑子过了几遍，拿装备的时候还在设想如果自己搞砸了该怎么办，而杰拉德只是好奇地瞟了他一眼，然后语调轻松地提议也许是时候去拿掩护服装。

“紧张？说真的？”在他坐上副驾驶的时候杰拉德歪过头来，眨着眼睛看他。

“——是的，头儿。”费尔南多咽了咽口水。他们的掩护身份是被介绍前来的记者，跟进台里的相关报道，顺便搜集近几个月连环出现神秘死者的可能线索——当然在暗中。所以他们只是穿了普通的工作西服。领带可能系的得有点紧了，费尔南多心不在焉地想，他目前还是没法做到在杰拉德面前游刃有余。

“你会做的很好的。”杰拉德专注在行驶上，感到对方有些不知如何回应，他微笑着补充道，“我看过你的记录。你的测试成绩无懈可击，之前完成的任务也都很漂亮。这次的活儿不难，你会做的不错的。”

费尔南多茫然地听着这些。他又转过头去，看到杰拉多嘴角的微笑，刚才的评价几乎让他有些难以置信，他下意识地松了松领带，意识到杰拉德把西装穿的很好看。

*  
他们向主管亮明了身份，然后各自获得了一个格子间的席位，杰拉德坐在他对面的位置，稍微抬起头就能偷眼看到对方专注的表情。他们装作新来的八卦同事一样去询问近期台里是否出现过什么奇怪现象——当然，这项任务大多数是由杰拉德完成的，他让人信服的感染力让他成为了“新同事”们之间明星一般的存在。在这段时间费尔南多只是坐在属于自己的格子间后面，然后用空余的时间里在建筑内尽可能地侦察。

成为特工以来，费尔南多很少能体验到固定的下班时间，最初的几天里他总是陷于难以名状的过度紧张。当他在普通工作中表现得过于“特工”时，杰拉德会给他一些提醒意义的暗示，比如一个眼神，一杯咖啡，或者轻拍一下他的肩膀。

无论凶手是谁，他都足够谨慎到让人不禁感叹他的反侦察能力。不出所料地，能调取出的录像都被微妙的做了手脚，可能事发的时间段里都被替换成了其他时段的循环录像。除此之外，他们很快地发现了所有死者都与台里的一个灵异节目有关，以及，所有的死者都被伪装成主动辞职，并在“辞职”前都有不同程度的怪异行为。

“安娜绝不是那种会轻易辞职的人。”萨曼莎——他的新同事之一，每天的任务是撰写花边新闻稿件，她晃着手中的甜筒信誓旦旦地对他说，这位年轻姑娘似乎认为看上去有些青涩的新同事是一个很好的谈话对象，“那种程度的工作狂提出主动辞职？除非有人谋杀了她的节目。”

“那她有什么工作上的仇家吗？”费尔南多尽量让自己轻松地攀谈，他感到对面桌上的杰拉德正向这边微妙地投注着视线。

“也许所有不认真工作的人吧。”萨曼莎耸耸肩，“或者她那档探秘节目里的假冒鬼魂？”

*  
“她对你感兴趣。”下班的路上他又搭了杰拉德的车，他们漫不经心地聊着天，直到杰拉德提到下午那场对话，他才想到萨曼莎意味深长的眼神。

车子路过街边的冰淇淋车，费尔南多无意识地盯着颜色鲜艳的店铺招牌，因为这这句话而莫名其妙地紧张了起来。

“我还是比较喜欢甜筒。”他下意识地开口，说完就立即后悔了起来。

他听到杰拉德的笑声——正如之前几次他被同事的提问问到无言以对时的解围，一种善意的、感到有趣的笑意。

“别紧张，南多。”他最终微笑着对他说，“我也很喜欢甜筒。”

而费尔南多在椅子里坐立不安起来，因为这个过于亲昵的称呼而红了脸。

最终的案子其实并没有想象中的惊险，做出这种装神弄鬼的事情的犯人正是台里另一档相似节目的负责人。所谓与灵异节目相关的大部分证词都是证人们信誓旦旦的胡言乱语，而那些死者死前被“恶鬼附身”而产生的怪异行为只是因为他们接连不断地接到了以节目中死者口吻写来的恐吓信。

犯人被缉拿归案后，他们也就借故离开了电视台。搬出自己东西时费尔南多不禁感到一丝本能的失落——和杰拉德并肩工作查案的日子就这样迅速地结束了，他几乎已经习惯了和英格兰人一起工作的状态，每天坐在间隔不到三米的桌前，有时还可以搭对方的车子下班。他已经喜欢上了杰拉德的微笑，那让他在陌生的环境里感到极大的安心。

“我在门口等你。”

手机响了，是杰拉德的短信。英格兰人已经妥帖地收拾完毕并静悄悄地离开了，留下他不得不面对同事们过于不舍的道别。所以他抱着自己的箱子跌跌撞撞跑出门口、并焦急地寻找杰拉德的车牌时，他看到了熟悉的身影。

杰拉德正拿着两只甜筒靠在车边，漫不经心地吃着其中一个，微笑地看着他越过人流走过来，然后把另一只甜筒递给了他。

“我记得你说你喜欢甜筒？”

他站着还在用那种平和的语气，把那只甜筒递过来。年轻的特工把箱子转到另一只手上，急忙伸手接过那只还带着对方体温的甜筒。

——费尔南多觉得自己沦陷了。

*  
之后他似乎养成了一个习惯，在交上任务报告的时候的同时向杰拉德要点什么——他试图说服自己，毕竟经历了这些艰难的任务，他怎么不能在任务结束后找到一些“精神安慰”呢？

从最开始的甜筒，他试着再要一只甜筒，而杰拉德虽然有些诧异，但还是满足了他。然后是一支钢笔，他装作自己在任务中丢掉了笔的样子让杰拉德把自己那支顺手递过来——即使那只是军需部准备的办公备品，那也是属于他的东西，费尔南多把他放在自己的桌面上显眼的位置，在因为任务报告而崩溃的时候盯着这些奇妙的小东西发呆。

他要了一朵花，一个纪念品。然后是更进一步，他大胆到想要一场晚餐，而杰拉德听到这个要求时只是稍微停顿了一下，然后流畅地和他定下了晚餐时间。

不知不觉中费尔南多已经到了没法再忽视杰拉德的存在的地步，他每次完成任务的时候都会想到杰拉德的礼物。每一次对未知礼物的期待都让他会注意年长的英国人更多。而同时他也在隐隐地担忧，为什么杰拉德会接受这些？

如果说最开始的几次只是对于后辈的照顾，那么之后的几次那样明显的暗示，他为什么还会毫不怀疑地答应呢？费尔南多胡思乱想地赶去下一位嫌疑人的附近，希望自己在任务面前可以表现得更专业些——不要再满脑子都是那个人的蓝眼睛。

直到任务完成的时候他都处于一种微妙的心不在焉。他决定是时候向杰拉德摊牌了。费尔南多开车回到总部的时候可能经历了一些尴尬的超速行为，但他不在意了。

年轻的特工用上了自己三倍量的勇气，他带上自己的军备直接去敲开了杰拉德的门。

英格兰人从办公桌抬起头，看到表情严肃的年轻人稍微有些讶异，他稍稍欠身了一点，“怎么了，南多？”

费尔南多盯那双蓝眼睛，话语下意识地说了出口，“我想要一个吻。”

他们之间沉默了一阵，杰拉德只是盯着他，然后用他一贯令人安心的语气缓慢地开口，“我恐怕要拒绝你了，南多。”

*  
费尔南多不记得怎么回到自己办公间的。晚上的办公室已经空无一人。他满脑子都是自己被拒绝的场景。年轻的特工想到以往那些种种，那些任务之后被无限满足的要求——既然他本想拒绝自己，为什么还要答应这些？

他在黑暗的办公室里坐了足够久。他再也不想完成那些该死的任务报告了。直到办公室的门被打开了，然后是被打开的灯和熟悉的身影。

杰拉德走了进来，而费尔南多想不出他对刚拒绝自己的人还能说出什么。

“南多。”他走近了些，看着手足无措的年轻人，叹了口气。“你误解了我的意思。”

杰拉德走到他的身前，注意让自己处于一个合适的安全距离，“我明白你的心意，从第一支冰淇淋开始就明白。我很欣赏你，但因为我们的身份，我们很难一直保持这种模糊不清的关系。”

他看到年轻人移开的视线，然后从身后捧出不知从哪里的一捧花，坚定地把自己的话说完。

“所以，你允许我们的关系更进一步吗？”

费尔南多看着那束花又想到了那个有着温和阳光的傍晚，那被递来的、还带着体温的第一支冰淇淋。

突如其来的回应让他的大脑一片空白，于是年轻的西班牙人选择遵从了本能，他站起身走过去，主动缩短了两人间最后一点距离。


End file.
